


Punk Ass and Weird Emo (and Sometimes Bad Ass) VS. High School

by CaptainAlissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAlissa/pseuds/CaptainAlissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you see a spelling error or if you want to say something :3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Punk Ass' First Class of the Day

 

Hux hated a lot of things. He hated it when people challenged him. He hated it when teachers assigned homework on the weekend. Hux hated when bands didn't release music when they were supposed to. Most of all, he hated that he had to get up in the morning and drag himself to school, and yet, he did exactly that. Morning after morning. 

He was told that high school was the greatest years of anyone's life. The people who thought that were idiots, according to him. High school was filled with idiots that would just be released into the world. High school was the breeding grounds for idiots, Hux was positive of that. Sitting in a class dedicated to being successful only proved this over and over for him. 

_Success Strategies for High School and Life!_  The class was called. Learn _to plan for the future ahead!_ His teacher said constantly. 

_Bullshit_ , he thought constantly. 

The class was predictable. Hux did the same thing he did everyday in that class, which was catch up on homework for other classes. He was currently working on a speech for another class. 

"What are you doing?" Another student whispered to him from the right. 

"A speech," Hux answered, not even bothering to look up. 

"Oh."

Hux continued writing. The student started to try and read the speech he was writing. "What's it about?" 

"I'm trying to convince my classmates that Hamlet is the best play high schoolers could ever read," he grumbled, finally looking up at the student. "Why do you care?"

The student shrugged. Hux wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. The student was pale, and his shaggy black hair looked messy in the I-took-two-hours-to-get-it-to-look-like-this way. He was wearing some weird music shirt (Evangelism? Evanescence?). His nails were painted, which looked nicer than they usually do on guys. 

"Just curious. What class is it for?" He asked. 

"English," Hux said. 

"With Mr. Skywalker?" The student asked. 

"Yeah, but he's been gone for a while. There's a sub."

The student nodded. Hux wrote a few more sentences before the student spoke again. 

"My name is Kylo," he said. "Kylo Ren."

"Hux," Hux replied. "Nice to meet you, Ren."

The teacher started to teach the lesson of the day. It was something about budgeting. Hux listened absentmindedly for an assignment. He would probably go home and read the lesson from the book. Ren, on the other hand, didn't even try to pay the slightest but of attention to the teacher. 

"Do you like Hamlet?" Kylo asked. 

"It's okay, I guess," Hux whispered. 

"Should I read it?" He asked. 

"Ben Solo, please pay attention!" The teacher called from the front of the room. A few students snickered, and Ren shrunk back. His ears went bright red. He didn't talk for the rest of the class.

Hux managed to finish the rough draft of his speech, but he did feel kind of bad for Ren. An assignment was announced at the end of the class, like Hux thought, and he made a mental note to do it at home. The bell rung, and he left the class room, but not before saying goodbye to Ren. Ren didn't say anything, and Hux didn't really care. 

 

 


	2. Bad Ass informs Punk Ass about Weird Emo

Two more classes had come and gone. Hux walked to his speech class, maneuvering around couples and groups of people in the hallways. He almost didn't notice the person walking besides him. It shouldn't have taken him that long to notice her when she was two inches taller than him. 

"Word on the street is that you met Solo," she said, making him jump.

"Jeez, can you not do that all the time, Captain?" He grumbled. Captain's light blonde hair was neatly wrapped into a bun. Her eyes were focused and her body was relaxed, but she could probably break him if she really wanted to. She usually didn't.

"Bad habit," she dismissed. "Now, Solo?"

"Solo?" Hux asked. 

"Ben Solo? Calls himself Kylo Ren? Wears black, _like_ , all the time?" She continued. "The kid with family issues? Or whatever he calls them."

"Yeah, I know him," Hux said. The crowds of people in the hallway thinned to just a few people. "And what do you mean by 'family issues'?"

"How do you not know this? His father is Han Solo? Mother is Leia Organa?" Captain questioned. "Whatever. His grandfather is-"

"Darth Vader?" Hux guessed. 

"Exactly! He hates everyone except his dead grandfather." Captain shrugged, and waited for Hux to speak. 

"Why does it matter?" 

"I was just wondering what you thought about him," she said, taking a step in front of Hux and stopping. He bumped into her. "So what'd you think of him?" 

"I though he was okay," Hux grumbled. He tried to step around her, but she just moved so she was still in front of him.

"Really?" She asked. "You thought he was okay?"

"That's what I just said," he sighed. What the hell did she want Hux to say?  He was the greatest human of all times? He was his best friend? They just met! "How do you even know that I met him?"

"Hux, I expected you to know that I have eyes everywhere," Captain retorted. "Also, Solo is a bit of a gossip, and  he talks to anyone who asks him about his grandfather. Anyways, you should be getting to class, right? That essay on Hamlet is due."

"How could you possibly know that?" Hux barked. 

" _Eyes everywhere!_ " Captain reminded him. She walked away, obviously very proud of herself. Hux turned to shout something, but couldn't think of anything better to say than "I literately hate you!"

"I know that already!" Captain shouted back, not even bothering to turn around as she walked. 


	3. Punk Ass and Weird Emo Reunite in English

The late bell rang and Hux slipped into a desk. Another student slipped into the desk besides Hux with a quiet "hello." Hux looked over, and, to his surprise and suspicion, noticed Kylo. 

Hux and Kylo looked at each other for a minute. Hux was the one to break the silence.

"Do you- are you even in this class?" Hux questioned, coming off a little more harsher than he meant to be. Hux regretted his hostility instantly, but he had never seen Kylo in this class, or in any other classes for that matter. 

"Yes. I usually sit in the back, and you sit up here," He answered, standing with his book bag. "I can move-"

"No, no, no!" Hux exclaimed suddenly. A few students glanced over to where he was sitting. He gestured for Kylo to sit down. "It's fine, I- just sit down, it's cool."

"Oh."

Kylo sat down slowly. His ears were red again. 

Hux, however, felt heat in his cheeks, and not his ears. He cleared his throat, hpping for the redness in his cheeks to go away (he had no reason to blush, so why was he blushing?), and pulled out the speech he had been working on. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted Kylo to sit next to him. Maybe Hux felt bad for the kid. He obviously didn't have very many friends if Hux didn't even notice him. On the other hand, Captain knew who he was, but Captain knew something about everyone. She probably knew where Hux's English teacher had disappeared to. 

The sub stood from his desk at the front of the classroom. Hux (and Kylo) sat a few rows away from where the sub stood. 

"Mr. Skywalker said you guess can use today as a revising day. You present your speeches tomorrow," the sub said. He sat down almost as quickly as he had stood up.

The class started to talk among itself. Most of the people were on their phones, and Hux was one of them. He wasn't doing anything important, just checking up on the news. He shouldn't have been bothered by Kylo trying to make conversation, but he was. 

"You have a phone?" Kylo asked. Hux inhaled through his nose, swallowing the sarcastic comment he almost said. 

"Yeah," he managed to say with a shrug. Kylo nodded. 

"Back to our earlier conversation, should I read Hamlet?" Kylo asked. 

"I mean, you'll have to read it eventually, but I wouldn't recommend it," Hux said. 

"Then what should I read?" He asked. 

Hux lifted up his hands and shrugged. "I don't know. Catcher in the Rye? Frankenstein? The Shining? It's kind of a loaded question to ask. I mean, I don't know anything about you, so it's hard to recommend anything."

Kylo pulled a Post-It-Note out of his book bag, along with an off brand permanent marker. He scribbled something down on it before handing it over to Hux. Hux looked over the nine digits that were under a neatly written name. Ren's name.

"If you think of anything else I should read, you can text me," Kylo said. He seemed almost... nervous? Hux didn't pick up on it, but a few students who were eavesdropping did. "I don't have your number, you used have to text me first..." Kylo added. "So..."

Hux leaned over to Kylo's desk, took the marker out of his desk, and wrote his phone number on Kylo's forearm. Hux didn't say anything before or after he wrote the number. He resumed his daily new check while Kylo sat silently at his desk. 

Nothing important was happening on the news, and at this point, Hux was just distracting himself. He lazily checked on the stocks, even though a) he didnt't know what anything meant, and b) he didn't give a shit about stocks. 

"What classes do you have, Ren?" Hux asked absentmindedly. 

"I have a period in the library, another in the computer lab, and then my last period is Gym." Hux glanced up to see that Kylo was also on his phone. He didn't feel bad for being on his phone, but Hux felt better that they were both on their phones.   

The rest of the class dragged on, and Hux and Kylo made no more attempts for conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you see a spelling error or if you want to say something :3


	4. Bad Ass Encourages a New Relationship

Captain, to a certain degree, was predictable. You could count on her to know everyone, and you could count on her to somehow be everywhere at once. That's how she knew everything, right?

At least, that was Hux's reasoning for her knowing how he had met Kylo.

After English, Hux had barely stepped into the halls for a second before Captain ambushed him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Ben Solo's new best friend!" She said as she appeared next to Hux. He jumped back, and muttered a strting of curse words. 

"You are a _nuisance_ ," Hux hissed. "Stop appearing suddenly just to tell me things I already know!"

Captain clicked her tongue and smiled slyly. "Is somebody in a bad mood?" She cooed.

"No, you're just being an ass," he retorted. "And I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too, but you don't see me bitching and moaning," Captain said, elbowing Hux. 

Hux humphed, rolled his eyes, and dropped the conversation. Captain usually sat at the center lunch table in the cafeteria along with a few other people. Hux was usually one of them. He was actually looking forward to eating lunch (which was just an apple and a bag of chips). The cafeteria was always a place of noise and general gross-ness, but he didn't really care today. He wasn't sure why. 

Captain knew why. She didn't plan on ruining his lunch, however. 

He felt pressure on his shoulder; someone was touching him. Hux whirled around to find someone he was going to have to tell off, but, of fucking course, it was just Kylo. 

"Oh, what now?" Hux groaned. 

Kylo shrank back (Hux felt that weird twang in his chest. What the hell was that?). Kylo started to say something, but it was barely audible. 

"Spit it out," Hux sighed. 

"I was- um," Kylo managed. 

"Of course you can have lunch with us!" Captain exclaimed, throwing herself into the conversation. "And excuse Mr. Ass, Ben, he's just a bit hungry."

"His name is _Kylo_ , Captain," Hux snapped. "Not Ben. Don't call him that again."

Kylo's ears went red again. Noticeably red. 

"Are you sick?" Captain asked, fully knowing what she was doing. "Your ears are red."

Kylo went to speak, his ears redder than before. "Allergies, I think."

"Mmm." Captain nodded. 

"Well, our lunch table is this way," Hux said, starting to walk again. Captain followed, but Kylo didn't. Hux's shoulders sank down in exasperation. "Wha- do I have to hold your hands?!" Hux exclaimed. 

"You would probably like holding hands with Kylo," Captain smirked. "Wouldn't you?"

Hux went red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Make fun of me all you fucking want but leave Kylo out of this, will you?" Hux growled.

"Why would she make fun of you?" Kylo asked. It was an innocent question, but Hux wasn't exactly in a mood to answer innocent questions.

"Just forget it," Hux grumbled. "Are we eating lunch, or are we just going to stand here?"

"I was hoping to eat lunch," Kylo said, smiling for the first time of the day (there was that fucking twang again. Was Hux dying?) "I have to go to the library though. I'll meet you there?"

"Sure," Captain said with a smile. She started to walk away, and Hux followed mechanically, as he was in his own thoughts. Kylo hurried off to the library, leaving Captain and Hux alone. 

"So, I know you're gay, but that was pretty damn gay," Captain whispered as the entered the cafeteria. "Do you like him? You two would be cute. What do you like about him?"

"What? No! I feel bad for him. He's cool, but I don't like him like that." Hux shook his head "Honestly- is that why you were acting so weird?" 

Captain glanced at their table

"Where's that one guy who always sits at our table? What was his name? Finn, I think," Captain muttered to herself. "Anyways, if you don't like him, you should stop acting so thirsty around him. You gave him your number-"

"So?" Hux argued. 

"-you _defended_ him-"

"And?"

Captain shook her head and sat at her table. "We're finishing this conversation later," she said as Hux sat besides her. He frowned, but knew he wouldn't be able to argue.

Hux waited for Kylo, but when he didn't show up before lunch ended, Captain looked at him slyly. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked. 

"I don't care where Kylo is," Hux growled. "And he's-"

"Not your boyfriend. Right." 

The bell that ended lunch rang. Hux threw himself away from the table and walked to his next class. 

Captain sat at the table, watching him stalk off. 

"How long do you give it, Captain?" One of the other people sitting at the table asked after a moment. 

"Oh, I don't know. I give it... three weeks," Captain said. She stood and started to walk away. 

"Until?"

"Until they're together," she answered over her soldier with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took so long but it did. It's up now, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you so much to everyone who gave kudos or left a comment! It really makes my day :3


	5. Punk Ass Offers to Give Weird Emo a Ride

School had ended about an hour ago. Kylo could still see Hix sitting in his car on his phone. Hux didn't see Kylo approach, but he did hear him tap on the car window. 

Hux didt have to think very hard to guess who was tapping on his window. He tossed his phone in the passenger seat and opened the car door, not bothering to get out. Hux was slightly bitter about being stood up-

No- not stood up. That sounded too... clingy. Ignored? Forgotten about? 

"What?" Hux said dully.

Kylo paused for half a second, as he was think of what to say. "Look, I got stopped by a teacher at lunch, and they needed help, so I helped them and didn't come to lunch with you," he said. "I know you're pissed, but I'm sorry."

Hux sighed through his nose and glanced the other way, half expecting to see Captain. When he looked back at Kylo, he pressed his lips together and stepped out of the car, slamming the car door behind him. 

"I shouldn't be pissed, man. I'm sorry, Kylo." Hux rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno..."

"You don't know... what?" Kylo said.

"I don't know why I was pissed at you," Hux answered quickly. Almost too quickly.

"I know why," Kylo smiled. "We're friends, and I broke a promise I made to you. I won't do it again, I promise."

Hux, hand still on his neck, had an urge he immediately hated and regretted. He had the urge to wrap his arms around Kylo and bury his head into Kylo's neck-

Hux nodded, swollowing the urge and pushing it away. "That would be nice if you didn't break promise," he said, letting out a nervous laugh at the end. 

Kylo chuckled, his smile growing bigger. "You look nice today, by the way!" 

He wasn't wearing anything particularly special that day. Hux wore a white short sleeve button down, dark jeans (they weren't skinny jeans he didn't wear those they weren't okay?), and a pair of black Vans. His black and red and white friendship-bracelet his mom made for him when he was seven was important, but it was a rather simple look.

"Thank you," Hix breathed. "You, um, you look really nice today as well."

Kylo's cheeks and ears went red. Hux felt his own cheeks flush with heat. 

"Hey Hux, do you want to grab a soda?" Kylo asked. "There's a jiffy store down the road..."

"Y-yeah! I can drive us there," Hux replied, his face breaking out in a wide smile. 

 A buzzing noise cut through the air. Kylo pulled his phone out from his pocket and quickly read what Hux assumed to be a text. He groaned and muttered a string of curse words. 

"My mom's making dinner and has requested my presence," Kylo grumbled. 

Hux's heart didn't sink, much to his surprise. "Hey, what about tomorrow? I'll pick you up after school? We'll hang out at the jiffy and I'll drive you home?" He asked.

Kylo nodded with a smile. "I'd really like that, Hux."

What Kylo did next was a complete and utter shock. Although, Hux didn't mind. Kylo threw his arms around Hux's waist in a hug. Hux didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around Kylo's neck. No, he didn't bury his face in his neck, but Hux was actually pretty damn happy with a surprise hug, even if Kylo was two inches taller than Hux which made it slightly awkward. 

They both let go at the same time and said their goodbyes, even though neither wanted to let go.  Kylo started to walk to the other side of the school campus. Hux got back in his car. 

He thought about his conversation with Captain. Hux... might have been completely wrong about his feelings for Kylo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter all in one day, which is pretty good for me. Next chapter will be up soon, leave a comment or kudos (you're very nice even if you don't), blah blah, thanks for reading! :3


	6. Good Morning, Punk Ass (Plus Punk Ass' Mom, Bad Ass Mom)

Hux's best friend is his mother. She was strong willed, determined, and a single mother. She supported him when he came out, and she will continue to support him in whatever Hux chose to do. She knew her son very well, and during breakfast, she knew something was wrong. 

Hux usually ate an apple and a bowl of scrambled eggs for breakfast. He wasn't eating at all. 

"Huxie? Is everything okay?" She asked. "You're not eating. Did something happen at school?"

"No, school was...great," he said quietly with a smile. It was a genuine smile- his mother deduced. Something good must've happened at school. He had a speech today, but he wouldn't be nervous. He _never_ got nervous about a speech. Maybe he met someone?

Hux inhaled and paused. "Mom, I met someone," he said before he could stop himself. 

"Who did you meet?" His mother asked, trying not to get too excited. 

"He's just a student in a few of my classes," Hux said, finally taking a bite of his eggs. 

"Well, have you introduced yourself?"

"Yes," Hux felt that obnoxious twang in his chest, "and I was actually going to go to the convience store near school with him, so I might be late to our office movie nig-"

"Of course! Of course! You have money right?" His mother interrupted.  

"Yes, ma'am," Hux said. 

"Okay..."

His mother looked at him. Hux was older now- he was going on dates and driving himself to school. Just yesterday he was drawing on walls and crying about the smallest of things. 

"Well, you look nice," his mother complimented. Hux's suit was neat  and his tie was perfectly tied, as always. Not a hair was out of place. "But you shoudl get going. I know you like to be early."

Hux nodded and stood. He then hugged his mother as tight as he could, because she was his best friend. No one could replace her. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. 

"Have a good day," she said softly as she let go of her son. 

"You too," he said. 

Hux shouldered his backpack and left his house feeling better then he had in a while. He couldn't stop thinking about Kylo. Or rather, the connivence store they would be going to. 

While he drove, Hux thought about everything that could go wrong. He could wreck the car and kill Kylo. He could scare him away with his possible feelings. Hux could-

Oh no. What could _Captain_ do?

Shit shit shit he didn't tell her about this shit shit _shit_. _SHIT_. **_SHIT_**. 

He groaned for about ten seconds. The school parking lot was still pretty much empty when Hux pulled into a spot. He immediately dialed Captain's number and tried not to curse when he met her voicemail.

"Hey! Leave your name and muber at the tone!" Captain's voicemail greeted. "Unless your Hux! I know your meeting Ben at the connivence store. We'll talk later."Hux threw his phone to the backseat of his car, because he would never win with Captain. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't been updating! This chapter kind of sucks, so sorry ahead of time. I have another two chapters I'm working on so they'll be out super soon! Thanks for leaving comments, and sorry if I haven't replied. I appreciate all of them! Thanks for reading! c: :3


End file.
